I Need You
by Unique Dreamer
Summary: OneShot: We all have someone that keeps us going, for Hinata that person is Naruto. This is my First FanFic, so don't hurt me. parings: NaruHina PLEASE READ!


**I Need You**

By: Sunfire99

Oneshot

This is my first fanfic so if I do horrible you will know why.

Well, Here we go,

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anyone else in this fanfic.

Everyonein this storyis 16 at the beging.

She watched him as he walked with his team talking and laughing about stuff. Ohh how she wished she could be there laughing and talking with him like that. But sadly she couldn't, it wasn't that she couldn't just go over there and talk to them it was just that she wouldn't let herself.

'_Naruto, I wish you knew how I feel about you, how you make me smile, feel happy and loved. You don't really notice me but I notice you, the way you laugh and talk to your team and friends. The though of you stops me from picking up that knife and ending it right there and then. I wish you knew how much I need you_.'

'Hey Hinata!' yelled Naruto, 'Do you want to hang with us? Well are all going for Ramen!'

Hinta blushed, she still has not gotten over the habbit of blushing when Naruto was around, though she did stop stuttering, when she was nervous.

'Sure Nartuto.', said Hinata.

So off they went to Naruto's favorite ramen shop they all sat in a row, Sauske, then , Sakura, then Hinata. They watched Naruto scarf down bowl after bowl of ramen for 2 hours.

When finally Sakura couldn't take it any more, 'Come on Sauske, we're leaving. You want to come Hinata?'

'No, I'll stay here and make sure Naruto dosen't start choking.'

'Fine suit yourself.' said Sakura as she graved Sauske by the hand and left, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone.

Hinta watched eat more ramen and she thought about how cute he looked

_'He looks so cute, I wish he knew how much he means to me, that he is the only person keeping me alive_.' thought Hinata as watched Naruto eat.

Naruto stopped eating and asked, 'Hinata?'

'Yes Naruto.'

'Why did you stay with me not go with Sakura and Sauske? I mean you could have gone home.'

Hinata blushed and turned away from Naruto so her back was facing him, '_How do you tell a guy the only reason you are here is because you love him.' _Hinta asked herself.

'Well, I just wanted to keep you companing.'said Hinata as she still kept her back to him.

Naruto looked at Hinata's back for a few moments before saying,

'Well thank you Hinata for staying with me, you know most people try to stay away from me as much as possible me..' said Naruto quietly. Hinata turned around quickly to face him. His head was hanging down looking at the floor, 'Everyone hates, and I can't blame them, after all the nine tailed fox is imprisoned in me.'

Hinata stared disbelievingly at Naruto,

'_So this is why my father said to stay away from him.'_

'Everyone doesn't hate you, they just don't know well enough like we do, me Sakura, Sauske and and all our other friends. We all care about you, we don't care that the nine-tailed fox is inside you.'

Naruto lifted up his head and looked at Hinata with wide eyes.

Then suddenly Naruto reached out and pulled Hinata into a tight embrace. Hinata started blushing like mad.

'Hinata, you are the only one to say something that nice to me and truly mean it. I am so glad you are here with me.'

Naruto pulled Hinata back far enough to see her face and whispered,

'You are the person who keeps me going. You are the person who tells me in my dreams to keep going, never give up, one day you will achieve your goal.'

Hinata stared at Naruto with wide eyes,

'_He has said everything I dream about and everything I think about.'_

Naruto leaned in towards Hinata, but was hesitant until Hinata closed the gap. After what felt like a few minutes, they pulled back, and stared into each other's eyes.

'Naruto, I have something to tell you.'

'What is it Hinata.'

"I love you and all the things you said are what here and think about every day, you are the person who tells me to put the knife down when I try to end it all. I need you'

Naruto stared at her with disbelief, 'You actually thought about doing that.'

'Yes.'

'Why?'

'Because I was always told I was weak, that no one would ever love me.' whispered Hinta.

Naruto puled Hinata into an embrace again, 'You are not weak, you were never weak, you are one of the strongest people I know. And it is not all physical, it is smarts too. And there are people who could not live with out you, I need you Hinata.'

Hinta could believe what she was hearing, '_He dose love me, he cares.'_

Hinta felt tears come down her face. Naruto pulled her back so he could see her face and gently began wiping tears away from her face. 'Shhh, it is ok, I'm here.' whispered Naruto, 'Come on I will walk you home.' Naruto paid for his ramen and he and Hinata walked towards her house. 'Hinata, I have something to ask you,'

'Yes Naruto?'

'Will you, will you...'

'Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

'Yes, so will you?'

'Of course Naruto.' said Hinata as she leaned over and kissed him. When they pulled back Naruto had his signature grin on his face, 'I love you Hinata.'

'I love you Naruto.'

**3 Years later,**

'Hey Naruto, how is your wife?'

'Hey Sakura, Ok.'

'How much longer till the baby is born?'

'Not much longer, any day now.'

'Cool, I got to go, I'm going to pick up Haku.'

'Ok, see you later.'

Naruto contined making his way to the hosiptal when suddenly he heard an earspliting scream,

'AHHHHHH! NARUTO, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!'

'Sounds like Hinata has gone into labor, better hurry before she kills any of the nurses',

'NARUTO!'

'or make any one go death.' said Naruto as he startede to run to the hospital.

**2 Hours later...**

Naruto stared at his hand as the blood started to flow threw his hand, 'I guess sauske was right, I should have given Hinata something else to hold on to. Oh well it was all worth.' said Naruto as he looked at his blond haired, pearly eyed little girl. Then ho looked at his sleeping wife, 'She looks so peaceful.' Then suddenly two pearly eyes opened up and stared at him. "You're finally awake Hinata.'

'Yeah, how is she?'

"She is fine."

'What doshe look like?'

'Why don't you see for yourself.' said Naruto as he picked up his daughter and brought her over to Hinata.

'She is beautiful.' said Hinata 'She has my eyes and your hair.'

'I wonder whos personalit she is going to have.'said Naruto

'Yeah, I wonder, what should we name her?'

'How about Chihiro?'

'Thats really pretty Naruto, so it is settled her name is Chihiro.'

'Yeah, mabey one day she'll marry Haku.'

'Mabey, but don't push her.'

'Ok, I promise.' said Naruto. He sat down next to Hinata and looked down at his little girl.

'_I'll make sureshe marries Haku.' _thought Naruto.

'Or think about pushing her.' said Hinata.

'Ohh, come, I think they'll make a really cute couple.'

'You can't force people to fall in love.'

'I know, I know.' said Naruto as he looked at his daughter.

'_I can't wait to see how she falls in love with, mabey she willbe like her mother and fall in love someone and never tall them. O rbe like me and never know your in love with somone until that specail moment. Oh well we'll see one day.'_

**The End**

**So what do you think?**

**R&R**


End file.
